


A Diary of God

by FreckledAssbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledAssbutt/pseuds/FreckledAssbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey Supernatural lovers! If you've watched the show, you've probably asked yourself, "Where is God?". Well, in my story you will see one possibility of where he is and why he left.  (This of course meaning that Chuck was actually a prophet after all.)  This is the story of God and while there are many Supernatural elements, the story does not revolve around God's time at Earth;  it is of his life and how the universe came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Diary of God

Part 1  
"Where..where am I? Who, what am I?", I asked myself. My head was spinning, "what am I doing here?". As I began to panic I took a deep breath, I focused on my surroundings. I was neither sitting nor standing but rather, floating? I opened my eyes to see a soft light radiating from all over my body but alas, this was the only light. For as far as I could see in every direction there was darkness. "Helllloooo?!" I yelled. No one answered, I was all alone. I looked down in disappointment and saw a slip of paper at my feet, it seemed to radiate like I did, except it's light was almost extinguished. I picked it up and read "Be better than I was, imagine greater, your mind has no limit" Just as I finished reading, the slip fell apart and vanished into the eternal darkness. "Who wrote this? What could it mean?" The word imagine repeated in my head; I could feel the power and potential behind that word but what does it mean? I thought for a very, very long time but to no avail. I looked around at the darkness for a trillionth time, bored out of my 'limitless mind', and I was sick of it. I guess one could say I was getting cranky. Was this my existence? Floating?! Trying to answer a question?!! I just wanted something to change, hell, maybe if this darkness lightened up a bit so I could see past my toes. Just then a small ball of flames with an immense light appeared before me. I stumbled back, startled by it's appearance. Then I took another glance; it was just..floating there like me! I floated closer and spun around it, head cocked. It was beautiful! It's little warm flames warmed my spirit and I felt funny. I've never had this feeling, I was excited, happy, my body couldn't contain this ecstasy. The sides of my mouth moved closer to my ears and I couldn't control it. "What's your name?" I asked it. "..." No response. "Well what do you expect from a ball of burning gas" said a voice in my head. Where did this come from? I pondered for a moment when I remembered my thoughts before it appeared. I wanted a light! Did..did I do this? It then dawned on me what 'imagine' means. I looked back at the ball, the...star I'll call it, and I focused. I put my palm on it, so warm. Now grow. Without a moments hesitation I saw the star grow far beyond my reach and soon beyond my sight. Excited laughter shook my body. This star was magnificent, and with this power I had, I could make as many as I wanted! I quickly flew off to light the darkness with stars of all sizes with flames that burned in hundreds of different colors. After a while, groups of billions of stars banned together, their gases making whole new, smaller entities that circled around them. These were much colder and were solid. However, each star cared for these bodies by keeping them warm with it's light. Amazing! Somehow, these nonliving stars can create like I can. Somehow, they are alive. I looked around me. On one side, there was the work of my mind. Thousands of galaxies now functioning on their own, creating something new. On the other side, there was more darkness. I wonder how long it goes on for; maybe it is limitless like my mind. I looked back at the space I created. Tiny dazzling lights splattered the dark, creating so many shades of colors that I could stare forever and still be entertained. when i look closer I can see the shapes they make and how they leap across their galaxy at high speeds. I watch as some grow old and die, they explode and their gasses get absorbed and reused by other planets and stars. I see all of this in a mere glance. My star has grown so much, made so much, I couldn't be more proud of all them. However, a thought deep within me kept appearing in my mind, there's so much more I can do. But what? I watched the galaxies form and reform for who knows how long until something caught my eye. A small bit of a planet was wandering aimlessly through space. This bit of debris was new, it probably broke off recently and was launched through space. However, it was so gray and alone...it wasn't alive and explosive like it's siblings; this debris was different, it certainly was something new. I floated up to it and studied it's surface. The winds of the gasses had worn away at it's stone texture and left behind an imprint of what looked like something I had known but never seen before. I ran my fingers over it and then over my face. They were almost an exact match! At that moment, I knew what I had I do. I flew off with the rock in my hand; I flew off, flames that grew into stars trailing behind me, until I reached my destination. I halted before one familiar looking star. I put my hand up to the oldest celestial body in my universe; one that continued to burn and always would; one who's light spread farther than that of whole galaxies; the star that saved me from an eternal torment of boredom. I put my hand up to it, still warm. I studied the face on the rock one more time and then I closed my eyes. The star began shrinking, it's flames that danced between my hand became fingers that intertwined with mine. I opened my eyes and they were greeted by soft blue ones that shone with the brightness of the star they once were. Before me was a being like me, with a few exceptions. His wavy blonde hair fell just short of his ears and his head was surrounded by a halo of light like that of the star. More of his celestial light spurted from his back to form wings with feathers tipped in gold. He took his hand away from mine and kneeled before me, "I've missed you dearly, Father"  
"I know, it's been a while and I'm sorry, Michael."


End file.
